tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Spooktacular Halloween Special
When visiting a haunted house while trick or treating, Maddie gets captured by some creepy monsters. It's up to Kaitlin and friends to save her before Maddie's eaten alive. Episode Summary Act I It's Halloween night, and Kaitlin is going out trick or treating with a giant group of friends. Kaitlin's mom wants to know who she's going with. Kaitlin says she's going with all three Maddies, both Emmas, Savannah, Olivia, Macy, Katie, Shannon, Anna, Kayla, Laura, Jasmine, Hannah, Keagan, Ryan, Nick, Steven, and Elliot. Kaitlin's mom tells her to be careful and have fun. Kaitlin meets up with her friends by Olivia's house in town. They go out in search of candy. Elliot really hopes he can score some candy with his Channing Tatum costume. Nick still questions why he even picked that. Elliot said it was 30% off at Walmart. Everyone gets a good amount of candy. Just then, Laura notices a house she's never seen before. Kaitlin does think the house looks kinda odd. Keagan thinks they should go inside. Macy doesn't think it's a good idea. Ryan thinks it's totally fine. Anna doesn't think so. Ryan tells her to name off one instance where something seemed good at first but ended up being bad. Anna says the latest Bourne movie. Ryan just pauses. Elliot is already heading in though. Everyone else yells at him, but Elliot thought they decided they were all going in. Savannah sighs and decides they should all go follow him. Nobody has any idea what they're getting themselves into. Act II Everyone is finally inside the haunted house. Shannon has to admit that this is kinda cool. This is bringing back some bad memories of her dream that one time, but she still thinks it's cool. Kayla thinks everything is actually okay in here. But then, Olivia points out a mummy behind Kayla. Kayla looks behind her and screams. They all run away. Laura would really hate it if there are spiders in here. And before she knows it, she's surrounded by an army of spiders. She screams and runs. Kaitlin is upset that they just lost Laura. Before they can conduct a search for Laura, a giant monster appears out of nowhere. It takes Maddie. She screams for help. Kaitlin is getting stressed out by everything that is happening. Macy tells her to take a chill pill. They will find a solution to this, they always have. Kaitlin starts freaking out. What if this time they don't. What if Maddie is stuck in another dimension like she was, what if she got captured by the cats again, what if she's stuck in a forest unable to conform with society. Maddy says those were all situations she was in and they found solutions for them. Kaitlin thinks she's right. They need to find Laura and rescue Maddie. Act III The gang is busy looking around for the two girls. Nick wonders if a montage song is of order. Olivia shrugs and goes for it. After the song, they find Laura, cornered by the spider army. The boys get right at squishing every single spider. Laura wonders how they did that so fast. Nick says they have hops. Laura just suggest finding Maddie. Meanwhile, at Kaitlin's house, Kaitlin's mom is getting worried about Kaitlin. It's almost midnight and she's still not back home. She tries contacting Kaitlin, but she doesn't pick up. She then tries contacting other parents. They are all worried about their kids too. They suggest going out to find them. Kaitlin's mom puts Kaitlin's brother to bed and then she goes out to find Kaitlin. Back at the haunted house, the gang is walking through a hallway filled with oddly familiar looking Halloween items. Katie thinks it's rather peculiar. Kaitlin tells them to focus, because they need to find Maddie. With Maddie, she wakes up only to find she's upside down. She discovers she's hanging over a giant brewing pot. A whole gang of monsters start laughing. Act IV Kaitlin feels as if they're getting closer to where Maddie is. Shannon sniffs the air and thinks something is cooking. Katie thinks it's dragon jerky. She rushes towards the smell. Savannah tries stopping her, but it's too late. But to their surprise, Katie led them right to where Maddie is. Everyone gasps at the horrible sight. The monsters are laughing as Maddie is hanging. The orange one with a flashlight on its head wonders when the food is gonna be ready. The Frankenstein looking one, the leader, says it'll be ready quite soon. Kaitlin doesn't think so. The monsters gasp, and the leader orders an attack. Olivia says if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. Meanwhile, in town, all the moms have gathered to start looking for their kids. They shine a flashlight right in Austin's eyes, wondering where their kids are. Austin has no idea and would like them to get the flashlight out of his eyes. The gang starts fighting the monsters. But then, Kaitlin gets an idea. She thinks it's time to see what the normal ray can do. She zaps the monsters and they turn into businessmen. Kaitlin thinks that's weird but she's happy it worked. Everyone leaves the haunted house and think it was the best Halloween ever. Suddenly, all the moms come running because they're glad their kids are alright. Kaitlin's mom wonders what the heck happened. Kaitlin says she'll tell her all about it. Production Information * The third hour-long special * The fifth holiday themed episode * CGI is mainly used in the haunted house * Thirteenth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The OC remix of the castle theme from Super Mario World ''is heard as the opening credits theme * Each character has a unique costume. Some of them are references: ** Kaitlin: Fairy ** Savannah: Track star ** Maddie W: Sia ** Maddie M: Volleyball player ** Olivia: Princess Peach from ''Super Mario ** Macy: Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog ** Shannon: Dora from Dora the Explorer ** Maddy: Flower ** Kayla: Chihuahua ** Katie: Nemo from Finding Nemo ** Laura: Stephanie from LazyTown ** Emma H: Meg from Family Guy ** Jasmine: Serena Williams ** Hannah: The Cat in the Hat ** Emma B: Junior Asparagus from VeggieTales ** Anna: Wonder Woman ** Keagan: Justin Verlander ** Ryan: Ghost ** Nick: Doge ** Steven: Minion from Despicable Me ** Elliot: Channing Tatum * Anna mentions Jason Bourne '' * A cannon from "Twitter Trouble" is seen outside the haunted house * The haunted house bears a resemblance to the one from the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "One Good Scare Oughta Do It!" * Shannon mentions her dream in "Did You Think This Was The End?" * Kaitlin mentions the events of "The Kaitlin Movie", "The Trouble With Maddie", and "Welcome to the Forest" * The following items are seen in the hallway: ** Jack Skellington from ''The Nightmare Before Christmas ** The platypus monster from Phineas and Ferb ** Boo from Super Mario Bros. 3 ** The house from Monster House ** Charlie Brown's sheet from It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown * Kaitlin's brother is seen watching VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry * A lot of the monsters are similar to the ones from The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie * Katie mentions dragon jerky from "The Story About Katie" * The Bowser battle theme from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''is heard during the fight scene with the monsters * Kaitlin uses the normal ray from "Back To School..." Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles